Beyond - Jim Kirk
by Alylahzalfa
Summary: Jim Kirk have flirted with many. He have even slept with many, and yet, he would always wake up with a heavy chest,because the bodies laying next to him could never fill up his heart. Until it took him a bunch of alien invasions and numerous intergalactic voyages to finally realize, that the answers,have been right beside him all this time. Behind wired glasses and a rosy smile
1. Introduction

Jim Kirk have flirted with many.

He have even slept with many, and yet, he would always wake up with a heavy chest,because the bodies laying next to him could never fill up his heart.

Until it took him a bunch of alien invasions and numerous intergalactic voyages to finally realize, that the answers,have been right beside him all this time.

Behind wired glasses and a rosy smile

/

[ Although stories where the females are independent badass girls with tragic pasts,are enjoyable, this one has an independent yet feminine character who will prove herself that even without being excellent in combat , she can still be strong and powerful in her own passionate and kind way ]

 **A/N** : this might be my very first serious fanfiction , I usually write one - shots.

So enjoy !

 **Cast;**

 **1\. Chris Pine** as _James._

 **2\. Jenna Coleman** as _Alice Donnelly_

[ Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Star Trek movies belongs to J. ]

[ The rest of the Star Trek Cast + Jim Kirk are played by their original actors / actresses in this fic ]

[ 2009 movieverse Timeline, from _Star Trek , Star Trek: Into Darkness_ , all the way too _Star Trek: Beyond_ ]

[ Beware of some cursing ! ]

[ If ever there are some grammar or spelling errors, I deeply apologize ]

[ If you see someone take my story without permission, or a see a story with a very similar idea and plot , please inform me right away :)  
It is not right to plagiarize ]

[ This story can also be found in wattpad by the username:CastielofGondor ]


	2. Chapter 2

_**January 4, 2243**_  
 _ **Earth**_  
 _ **Iowa,United States of America**_  
 _ **17:26 A.M**_

" I hate you ! " Jim yelled, pushing past the older man as he stomped through the wooden door.

He refused to look at his mother when he slammed the door open, giving his stepfather another hateful glare before sprinting through dusty roads of Iowa,dust trailing behind his worn-out shoes.

" Come back here you ungrateful piece of -"

" Enough , please just let the poor boy be ! "

He heard his mother plead, and he didn't have to be there to know that she was now stuck in a heated argument.

His heart ached in guilt, how could he leave his mother with such a man?

After everything, she still defends him, she still loves him.

After every trouble he have caused.

Unlike his stepfather, who loves to taunt,bully and yell at him with or without a valid was why he turned rebellious in the first place.

He wanted to piss off the man so badly that hopefully he would cut his ties away from his family.

Sadly, the poor excuse of a man would only complain and drain his disappointment with beer and wine, before passing out in the couch until the next afternoon.

Ever since his brother left home, because of their asshole uncle who wouldn't stop bullying and verbally abuse them, he felt miserably lonely.

He had no one to look up to, to talk to, to hold on than his mom, he had nothing.

He thought if he begged his mom to get remarried and find a man who would care for them both, George would come back.

The light and laughter in his mother's eyes would come back.

Unfortunately, life doesn't always agree with young Jim Kirk.

At the thought of it, he felt tears threatening to balled his fists , running faster to distract himself from crying.

He can't cry.

He has always been the strong one, the one who shoulders his mom when she cries, the one who holds back his problems so he could fix his mom's instead and the one who protects his mom from the things that her devil uncle and husband could do.

He came to a sudden stop under a patch of green beside the city's electrical power source, under a unusually large and old oaken tree.

His heart was thrumming against his ribcages, and he felt a slight tinge of nausea along with burning joints.

God knows how far he have trudged towards the tree, before slumping down to lay under it, mouth agape as he breathed, feeling slightly suffocated.

For a couple of minutes he heard nothing except the rustling of the leaves, his eyes trailing the movement of the setting sun as it sinks between the horizon.

His mind was lead astray from his worries, and he lightly flutter his eyes shut, sighing deeply.

For a moment, he remembered how it's like to feel at ease,he felt as if he was without burden.

Although, the silence was shattered when a tiny voice piqued in.

" You seem awfully parched. "

If Jim wasn't consumed with fatigue, he would already leap in surprise.

Instead, his eyes were wide, and his head instinctively snapped towards the timid whisper.

It was on the other side of the oaken tree, right behind him.

Apparently it was so big that Jim didn't notice that another person was leaning on it as well.

He stood up and encircled the tree to get a better look.

Sitting in front of him was a girl his age, with her hair in a twin ponytail and a book in her hand.

She peered at him through her wired glasses, eyes as wide as his.

" Um," She fumbled, hands twisting her dress as she tore her gaze from his,"Are you parched ? "

Jim, who for once, was actually self aware that his vocabulary was larger than most of his classmates, was taken aback when he had no idea what it meant.

The girl, seeing his scrunched up nose and confused complexion , apologetically explained.

" Sorry, I forgot that I'm not in England anymore. I meant thirsty."

Jim nodded through his sore throat.

She pulled out a juice box from what seemed to be her lunchbox, ( Jim was amused to find that it was bright pink adorned with pictures of flowers and cutely drawn caterpillars) and handed it to him.

He hesitantly took it, but once he took a sip, he instantly threw his manners down the drain and gulped it all of sweet liquid dripping down his chin.

Once he finished the girl only looked at him curiously.

Feeling uncomfortable he sat down and coughed, " Do you offer every stranger you meet apple juice ?"

" Not everyone, only the ones who seemed really worn out."  
She replied sheepishly. Jim, who have always been bold with girls , scooted closer and tilted his head sideways.

" So, you're British ?"

" Yes," she scooted backwards.

" Why are you in this shithole then ?"

Her eyes widened at his use of language, she wanted to scold him, but she remembered that maybe American boys have different customs, and maybe ( her poor innocent little mind) thought that it was completely normal to curse," I came to live with my nan. "

" Nan ?"

" Grandmother," She giggled.  
Smiling at how American he have always been open-minded when it comes to making friends.

" Must be nice to live with her," he blurted out, thoughts of his terrible stepfather came flooding back.

" She's a wonderful lady," She replied, voice still quiet and meek.

" Is she as wonderful as your name?" Jim wolfishly grinned, even when he was only ten, may God help the boy because he was a giant flirt.

The poor girl, not accustomed to such things was rendered flustered. Yet it didn't stop her from erupting in a plethora of giggles.

" And do you tell every lady you meet the exact same thing ?"

Jim smirked," Maybe."

She rolled her eyes," My name is Alice."

She held out her hand.

" Jim," he took her hand," It's short for James."

They sat there, without another their eyes drawn to the lilac sky as the sun languidly plunges down.

" May- May I call you James ?"

" Only if I may come back here to see you again. "

She laughed," That would be lovely."

Jim can't deny the fact that he has lots of crushes on girls, he probably has a crush on half of the girls in his class.

Yet, he found no sense of attraction for her at all, at least he thought only felt felt welcomed,and oddly enough she was a stranger from across the sea.

He didn't mind if she wore pigtails, or if she wore braces across her pearly white teeth, or if freckles littered across her creamy cheeks.

That night,when he came back home almost past his bed-time ,he managed to accept the scolding both his parents gave him without any sense of guilt.

All because he spent the whole evening having the most enjoyable time all throughout his crumbling childhood.

Never have he dreamt to ask a girl on why she loves caterpillars so much, or why does she wear such colorful dresses in Iowa when they were going to only get why does she enjoy reading Tolkien instead of normal children's books ( she felt insulted when he told her to read ' when you give a mouse a cookie.' )

He never felt so free.

That night,he slowly tore a door just for her on his walls carved by trust issues and decided in only a short amount of time that he would want to see her again, that he would want to be friends with her.

That he did not want to be alone anymore.


End file.
